cyborgs time trip
by the lights of darkness
Summary: cy gets swent back in time thanks to mad mod and finds himself in the south in the civil war , can he make it to the north, stay alive , make it back to his own time.BBxRaven minor CYxRaven
1. Chapter 1

hey im back with a new story ^^

i want to thank my friend beastgirlRaven for her help with this

**Disclaimer: i dont own the teen titans , they are owend by dc and cartoon network **

that being said , on with the story **  
**

Dude guess what I got" said beastboy running into the common room holding on to a black book .

"Aww man please tell me that isint what I think it is "

"Yeah cy its-"

BEASTBOY You are DEAD " ravens yell carried through the tower and over the bay waking a few of the citizens of jump city as well as the remaining two titans . hearing this cyborg decided to high tail it out of there and quickly rushed to work on his baby , the t-car, while robin and star decided it was best to stay where they were.

The doos hissed open and BB visably paled as a rather tired and angry raven stormed into the room . All the changeling could do was hold the book out to raven, who snatched it away from him.

"I – I didn't read it raven, I couldn't get it open "

"Good, than the spell works" replied raven

"Aww dude, so not fair "

"And its fair that you should get to read my private thoughts? Asked raven with a glare

I uh … well

That's what I thought beast boy

Beast boy was confused, raven wasn't yelling at him like she normally did when he snuck into her room "so you're not mad at me for going into your room raven?

Raven sighed before responding "I am, but I only have myself to blame. However next time there will be consequences

Upon hearing this beast boy changed into a kitten and looked up at raven and mewed softly earning nothing more than an eye roil from the dark teen.

Cut the crap beast boy, you know that doesn't work on me.

BB returned to normal" it was worth a shot"

Later that day after a rather dull morning beast boy decided he would try and get on ravens good side

'Hey raven. wanna tofu dog" he said with a grin on his face as he held the meat substitute out to her

' how many times do I have to tell you , I respect the fact you don't eat meat so please respect that I don't eat fake meat '

But you never even tried one; they're good, even better than your pancakes.

Raven grumbled, when was he going to let her live that down? 'Nothing beast boy, nothing is better than my pancakes and you know it 'raven, despite how they looked actually sorta liked the way her pancakes had come out.

Sure Rae, said beast boy" nothing except the syrup that went on them 'he muttered under his breath, but raven caught it.

'Seems like someone doesn't want pancakes next time I make breakfast' she replied

'Well as long as you don't try and make stars pudding of sadness, and if it doesn't have any meat in it, than ill try it once '

'Like I would make something like stars pudding, bleck 'raven made a face that got a smile out of the green changeling, before he realized something.

Hey wait, you never tried stars pudding when CY quit the team, you just blew up half the monitors.'

Just as he said this the door hissed open to reveal a rather upset starfire. "I-is this true friends, you do not like my cooking?

Star, I …I was just telling raven that she shouldn't try to make the pudding of sadness, because it wouldn't taste as good as yours '

Star just looked at him "B-beast boy th-that's a lie i-I heard you , you and Rven both '

He was silent for a moment and his ears wilted , he dident mean to upset the alien girl . ' im sorry star, its just…. Your food isint what im used to , and half the time I cant tell whats meat and what isint.'

Star remained quiet sniffling softly close to tears

' I know ' beastboys ears perked up ' how about I teach you to cook some earth food…and maybe we could adapt some of your recepies'

Star sniffled again ' o-okay '

Aww cheer up star , im sorry about what I said, so is raven ' he added before once again turning into the kitten ,

Star wiped her eyes and smiles at his small form ' aww come here' she said holding her arms open and beastboy happily jumped into her arms. raven who had remained silent through all of this decided she had had enough and headed off to meditate, leaving beast boy and starfire alone in the room.

After a few minutes, star let beastboy down and he returned to normal and started showing her how to cook . after the finished and were cleaning the kitchen beastboy looked at star.

' hey star, can I ask you something?'

' of course friend beastboy , what is it?'

The changeling looked around for any sign of raven before he continued.

" does raven … does she ever talk about me?'

Star thought for a moment, "not really , but friend raven is usually rather quiet … why?

' well … I kinda like her '

Stars eyes widened a bit ,' but you are always doint the getting on her nerves'

' im just trying to make her laugh star ' he said matter of factly

' I think perhaps, friend beast boy, you are … umm going about it the wrong way then , for she seems to do quite the opposite.'

Well what do you suggest?'

Star thought for a moment ' I am unsure beast boy, Raven does not seem to enjoy the sense of humor'

Just then the doors hissed open and beastboy jumped , cought completely off guard

well thats where we wnd chapter one , i know this is supposed to be about cybog but you will see where im going eventually . Please review

Red-X-219


	2. Chapter 2

well here is chap two

i know theres prolly some grammar problems, but grammar and i dont really get along

that said i'd again like to thank :

PrincessNevermore

BeastgirlRaven

who both helped with this chap ^^ so on with the show, oh and i dont own the titans , if i did it would still be on tv

The doors hissed open and beast boy jumped, caught completely off guard, and in walked robin

"Hey guys, whets going on?"

Star smiled "Oh robin, I was just trying to help friend beast boy woo friend raven"

Cyborg walked in just in time to hear star and he started laughing "the grass stain, and raven?''

Robin blinked for a second'' woo? Raven?'' at this thought robin tried to suppress a laugh

''Dudes, not cool' 'beast boy said a little upset.

''Friends, I do not understand what is so funny''

''BB and raven, I mean they, come on star they're like night and day "said cy,

''But I had heard that opposites do the attracting, is this not so?''

''Yeah, but star, this is raven we're talking about, she doesn't do the whole dating thing'' said robin

Beast boy's ears drooped he had hoped they could help him, and that hope was quickly fading.

''And don't forget about her powers star, I mean if she did date, she might blow something up "added cyborg. At this it was obvious that the changeling was upset.

''cheer up bb', said robin,' there are plenty of fish in the sea''

''Yeah, but none like raven ''beast boy said as he walked off down the hall. Star floated after him

'' maybe the boys are right beast boy, perhaps you should forget about friend raven… at least in the romantic sense'' beast boy turned and looked at her for a moment , before turning and walking towards hoe room . He was watching his feet as he walked to his room, he didn't see raven, and with her nose in a book, she didn't see him either and walked right into him

''Sorry''they both said not looking up and beast boy walked into his room without another word.

'Uh hey raven, new book?' cyborg asked raven didn't even look up just nodded and went to sit down in her usual spot. ''Well it's a good thing she didn't ask us about bb right?''

Robin nodded'' right CY… do you think raven could you know, like him?''

''Raven and bb" CY grinned at the thought' that's as likely as you dating kitten''

Robin paled at the thought'' don't even joke about that dude ''

Stars eyes narrowed, ''kitten? Where is she? I will rip out all her hair, and grind her to dust''

Cyborg took a step back' star it was an example that's all'

At stars outburst raven looked up from her book "I'm feeling strong hostility, are you guys alright?"

''Yeah Rae, were fine ''said cyborg

''Alright what are you three hiding?''

''Nothing Rae, I just mentioned kitten and star got a bit angry, that's all ''

''She was more than a bit angry, theres something else …. What's going on guys?''

Nothing Rae we were just talking about bb" said CY as he noticed robin and star were remaining quiet

''What about him? Is he alright? Does this have to do with terra again?''

"Uh … well we just don't what him to set himself up for disappointment right robin?' robin held his hands up and shot CY a look telling him to leave him out of it

Raven looked at them confused. '' uh, it's sorta a terra thing in some ways, though slade isn't involved … maybe you should talk to him star?''

''I do not think that is such a good idea friend cyborg, perhaps raven should?''

''Who? Me?.... why me?''

''Well Rae, we were just talking to him and he walked off. Didn't you notice anything off about him?''

''not really, but I wasn't paying too close attention, I only noticed you three because star got so angry, which is unusual for her''

''well… don't mention kitten and robin in the same sentence "said cyborg before being elbowed by star. ''But were off topic, we just don't want to see him hurt again ''

so theres chap 2. i hope you liked it so far , i know , still not much cy , but a few things need to be in place before we can get there, so please be patient , and as always Please review , i mean it isint hard , and it makes me want to write more

Red-X


	3. Chapter 3

_**Beast Boy- Dudes X didn't feel like opening this chapter, so I get to do it!! I'd like to thank all my fans for b-**_

_**Raven- Beast boy …. Well since he will just keep rambling ill do the intro. Red-X-219 does not own teen titans if he did we would be on the air still, that being said I'm going back to my book **_

**Chapter 3**

The next morning found raven walking to the kitchen for her morning cup of tea but when she got there she found beast boy was up already and he greeted her with a smile "morning Rae" he looked back to his bowl of cereal and screamed, raven jumped and moments later the three remaining titans were in the room wondering why beast boy screamed. "Dudes there's a message in my cereal "

"What's it say?" asked robin

It says OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" replied the changeling with a grin before he fell over laughing. All the titans save beast boy, and raven went back to bed. Raven simply rolled her eyes. "Well it does "beast boy called after the retreating titans.

"Oh azar" muttered raven

"Come on Rae, you know you wanna laugh"

"No beast boy, I really don't"

The green teen sighed remembering the conversation he had with the others and the change didn't go UN noticed by raven" alright beast boy, why so glum?"

"Nothing Rae, I'm fine"

"That's a lie, I'm an empath remember?"

"….. It's just what the others said the other day "

"What did they say?"

The green teen paled slightly" nothing Rae "

"Beast boy you're worrying me "

"You'll probabiy throw me out the window, or laugh at me" raven remained quiet 'might as well tell her 'bb thought to himself. "They said I didn't have a chance …. With you "

This caught raven completely off guard. "What do you mean with me?"

'You know, ….. Like a couple"

"I – I don't understand" said raven confused

"Like robin and star "bb sighed, either she really didn't understand, or she was trying to let him down as gently as possible.

"Beast boy… when did this…"

"After you helped me get over terra"

'…… Beast boy…. I-I'm flattered but I … I can't I just can't"

"Because of your powers?" Raven nodded. "Don't get mad Rae, but you didn't have a problem when you were with malchior"

"That was… a mistake I never should have made… in more ways than one beast boy"

"But you had control raven, how do you know you won't again?"

"I lost control beast boy, he… he played me"

"Rae" bb stepped closer to the dark teen, "you know I would never purposely hurt you " before he knew what he was doing he leaned forward and gently kissed raven, before quickly stepping back. Raven pulled her hood up to hide her blush.

"Beast boy… what do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you didn't blow anything up "he replied blushing slightly. Getting no response he went back to his now soggy bowl of cereal his ears drooping slightly.

"Beast boy, please try to understand" started raven, but he cut her off.

"It's alright raven, I don't want to get hurt again either" he said as he put the bowl in the sink, before walking out of the room. The next few days raven avoided a certain green teen. After about 3 days of this he was getting annoyed and decided to say something

"Rae?"

"Y-yes beast boy?"

"You've been avoiding me for the past 3 days "

"n-no I haven't ..."

"Yes you have, this is the first time in days that you even stayed in the same room as me, and that's only because I'm blocking the door "

"I don't think so beast boy "bb was about to say something but before he could" you know, I should probably get going"

The green teen sighed "raven, if you don't like me just say so

"I-its not that I don't like you Garfield"

"Than what is it? Why can't you bear to be in the same room as me for more than five minutes?"

"I can be in the same room as yo-"just then she was cut off by the alarm." what now? .. We should probably go to the main room or robin will be upset"

"Watch it be doctor light or someone like that" said beast boy as he walked into the main room.

"No beast boy," said robin, "its mad mod, he has a new invention called a time twister and he's causing chaos all over the city with it "Cyborg smiled" hey rob ... I got the sonic if you got the boom "

Robin just nodded with a smirk on his face

"TITANS GO"

_**Beast boy- Well dudes and dudettes that's the end of this chapter. Will raven ever finish that sentence? Will we defeat mad mod; will I ever find the remote? **_

_**Raven- Will beast boy ever shut up ?... probably not so I'm just going to ask you all to please review X really appreciates it now if you don't mind I'm going to my room **_

_**Beast boy- will I ever beat CY in mega monkeys 3? Will robin ever take off his mask? Will star ever ack hey raven let me go!!!**_


End file.
